A Boy's Courage
by skittlesthelizard
Summary: Hunger Games AU. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" If only Lovino Vargas knew the weight of those words once they'd left his mouth. He was only trying to help his little brother, but ends up becoming a murderer in the process. Being in love with the man you're supposed to kill isn't easy, and as the arena empties it seems he can't hide from it any longer. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

'Destroying Things Is Much Easier Than Making Them.' Chapter-1

Wow, I wrote a fanfic! Who knew I had it in me? This Chapter is brought to you by the number 7. As in 7UP. Which is fueling me to type this up.

* * *

_"Mama we all go to Hell, It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell, Mama we all go to Hell."-Mama, My Chemical Romance._

_I'm dreaming, yet it all seems so real. I reach out to Papa. Trying my hardest to touch him, to pull him away from the onslaught of danger. But, like always, I'm too late._

_He's running away from the officers, as they shout curses and shoot anyone in their wake. The smell of death and blood is thick in the air. _

_Autum leaves are crushed under heavy workboots as Roma Vargas runs faster and faster. _

_I'm shouting, "Run! Run! Don't slow down!" _

_A single shot rang out and he falls as a macabre, red river drips out of his left ankle. He smiles weakly at me,"Take care of your step mama and your fratello, alright?"_

_I can feel the tears pouring out of my eyes, I can taste the salt and snot as I yell, "Papa! No! Don't leave me!"_

_He's then is taken away, never to be seen again._

I wake up, tears blurred my vision as depression fills my body. I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself. My eyes wander to my little brother, Feliciano. I feel a smile make it's way to my lips.

My only reason for living was knowing that without me, he'd starve or be beaten to death. He must've had a nightmare because he's curled up against our stepmother, Bella.

People have told me that Bella was 'quite the looker' when she was my age, though it's hard to see her without her fading blonde hair and the worry lines around her mouth. Papa had married her after our real mother died from an infection shortly after our birth.

But that wasn't the only slap in my face that life wanted to give me. 6 years after, Dad was found hunting in the woods with me. It's against the Corporation's laws to hunt. But, I know the real reason he was arrested, He'd gotten into an argument with one of the head officials. They'd wanted my stepmother as a slave of sorts. He'd refused, and was given to the corporation to deal with.

I wish he was dead, if not then he's being tortured.

I shake my mind out of the thought and slid into my hunting boots.

Back to daily grind.

I run my fingers through my brown hair, careful not to touch the curl that stuck out, and wash the remains of sleep from my face. I slip on my jacket and head toward the forest.

'It should be raining,' I say to myself, 'Why would the sun be shining on such a hateful day?'

The village we live in is fairly empty now, except for a few loan shopkeepers, a handful of families, and a crowd that's no doubt gathered at the Hob.

A sense of glum is in the air as families prepare for the Reaping. A mother is holding tight to her 12-year-old son. There are tears in her eyes.

That's what I expected, the few families out today are holding tight to their children. As if they can save them from being called upon for the Corporation's entertainment. I don't make eye contact. I'm way too scared to, it would be like seeing Bella embracing Feli at our father's funeral and I'm still trying to wash the memory away.

The look of painful remorse on Bella's face, Feli full of guilt and pain...

My walking quickly turns to sprinting, which turns to running. The village soon melts to the lush meadow, and my running slows. The smell of blossoming flowers hit me full force and melts my stress. I sit and play with the colorful , soft petals. It's a shame the Corporation bans us from coming here. I left myself up and make my way to the thin, iron gate.

It separates us from the outside world. Most of us had never left the confines of District 12. Not that there's much else out there, just miles and miles of ocean.

We live on a peninsula that was once the country of Italy. Spain, Asia, Japan, Taiwan, and Italy denigrated from economical failure, storms, and earthquakes. America, England, and Russia still stand, but we've all come together to form a new world called 'Phoenix.' After the mythological bird.

There are other land masses out there, but they've refused to become part of Phoenix. They've kept their language and culture in tact, though it does mean suffering.

I listen for the hum that means the fence is alive with electricity.

I only hear silence. I look for a weak spot in the fence, which isn't hard to find, and slid under.

The forest is huge and everyday, it seems to grow more and more. I retrieve my bow and arrow quickly from a hole in an oak tree. It's old and worn, one of my father's practice bows. I don't venture too far, when I hear a faimliar voice, "Lovey!"

I turn my head to Che'n. She could be my twin sister. We have the same hair color, same height, same bothersome curl, the only difference being the color of our skin. She is a porcelain white and I'm 'caramel' or at least that's what an idiot at school said.

She's wearing her brother's old short pants and two large, pink flower-shaped hairpins on either side of her head. Though she is my age, she looks like a grown woman.

She runs toward me,"Lovey!"

'Lovey' is her play on my name, Lovino. When we first met, I whispered my name out of fear, and she thought I'd said 'Lovey.' Since then, it's been her official nickname for me.

She holds up fresh bread with a knife sticking through it, "Guess what I stabbed this morning?" Che'n waves it teasingly in front of my face, making my mouth water with it's intoxicating smell.

"You gonna share, or am I gonna have to shoot you?" I reach for my bow.

She swoons mockingly, "Sir, I do believe I can share but not without the proper currency!" She stumbles over a southern accent, though it mixes with her Chinese one making it more hilarious than she meant to.

We both burst into uncontrollable laughter. Che'n says I never laugh or smile outside the woods. I tell her it's because I never had a reason to.

I don't know why she's spending all her time with me in the woods when she has many suitors that would gladly be here in her place. But, she loves the hunt.

I find a patch of berries and she slices up the bread. I throw a blackberry at her,"Welcome to the Hunger Games!" I say in the thick District 1 accent.

"And may the odds," She catches the berry in her mouth.

"Be ever in your favor!" We finish together. Making fun of it is the best thing we can do to keep from crying. It's quiet for a while, then Che'n speaks,

"You know, we could make it," She looks up at me, "We could live in the woods, and run away together."

Wow, wow, what brought this on?! We've never spoke about anything romantic between us, she'd never dropped any hints, and I sure didn't love her. I mean if she needed a man to marry, she could choose any guy at our school. Che'n is popular talk among guys. She's curvy and her hunting skills aren't bad either. I'm not saying she isn't beautiful, she is. She has the air of her Taiwanese ancestors about her, the accent, her features...but that doesn't mean that just because she's a girl and we're friends, I have to fall in love with her.

Right?

She must've noticed my inner dialogue, because she quickly adds, "If we didn't have so many kids, that is."

'Nice save there,' I think to myself as I chew the inside of my cheek. It's a nasty habit. I've been meaning to stop.

We do have alot of kids, I have Feli which is a handful enough. But, Che'n has been feeding a family of 5 for the past 7 years. Everytime I think about it, I feel guilty. Each year, we both take out teasera, a years with of grain and water, in exchange for our names being entered in 10 times for each family member and our age. I take teasera out on Feli, that's 10, Bella, that's 10, and myself, 10, adding my age, 15, I'll have my name entered 45 times.

She has Kiku, 10, herself, 10, her sick mother, 10, grandfather, 10, and her grandmother, 10. Then add her age, 15, her name will be entered 65 times. She doesn't show it but, I know she's afraid.

We hunt, fish, and gather, and end up with 3 salmon each, around 7 pounds of deer meat each, and a quart of blackberries. I thank her and run home.

Mustn't be late for the Reaping.

I enter the house, Bella is brushing off Feli's coat. He's dressed in slacks, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a dress jacket. His skin is glowing, so he must've just been washed. Thank God, I almost thought he was dirt colored. He's about 3 shades lighter than me, in everyway. He smiles at me, his auburn eyes glistening with joy, "Fratello, Mama Bella has a surprise for you."

Bella's smiling at me.

'What? Did they cancel the Hunger Games? Has The Corporation been overthrown? Is Papa alive?' I ask myself these questions as Bella disappears into the backroom. She comes out with an outfit I know well.

Papa's reaping outfit.

"I thought, you should have it Lovino," Her voice is cracking, "I always said, You'd end up just like him." She hands it to me.

It's a white shirt, with a red tie, and grey jacket with matching grey pants. It's not much to look at, but it belonged to the most hard-headed, happy man in District 12. My father, and it means more to me than anything. "T...thank you.." I stamper out. I feel so stupid, I'm the man of the house now, and I'm turning into a sniffling baby.

"Well go change!" She rushes me out of the room, with a smile on her face.

I change into it, it fits like a glove. Bella claps as I walk out into the den, "My, My, you look so handsome!" I can't hide the blush that's forming on my face. Feli laughs, which makes the blush much worse.

We never have owned a car, it would be nice but we really just don't have the money. Instead, we walk to the square. There's a large wooden stage in the front, with the mayor of District 12, and Feliks Lukasiewicz done up in a suit pink and dyed orange streaks in his blonde hair sitting on either side of an empty chair. Two large glass balls stand on either side of the stage with the names of all the District 12 children.

45 had Lovino Vargas written on them.

65 had Che'n Wang.

Arthur Kirkland, winner of the last Hunger Games, waltzes drunkenly on stage, "Sorry I'm late lovelies..had things to do." He falls face first into Felik's lap. He shrieks and jumps about 17 feet in the air.

Arthur is flung off him. He straightens his suit and coughs into his gloved hand, "Well, welcome to the announcements of the District 12." He reaches into the vat of names, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Before I can pray for Che'n's safety, I hear the first name.

"Feliciano Vargas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! I got my first review! :D Thank you AwesomePanda24! And thank you Poster. :D

This chapter is brought to you by the letter K, as in Kentucky Fried Chicken. Which has soothed my hunger.

"_Here's some advice. Stay alive"__-Haymitch, Hunger Games._

I almost fell backward.

Feli!? I tried taking him hunting once. I shot at game. He started crying, running toward the fallen deer, and telling me that he could run it home to Bella so she could fix it.

Sweet, sweet little Feli who cried with me without even knowing the reason. Feli who washed Papa's shaving glass because he hated the layer of dust and black powder that collected onto it. Feli who braided Bella's hair everyday before school. Feli who tried to make everyone feel better. Feli who could barely hold a knife. Feli who hid each and every Games since the day he was born!

He was one piece of paper in millons!

He wouldn't last a day in the arena! Oh no..I couldn't let this happen! I wouldn't let my family lose someone else. Life wouldn't knock me down this time!

I run, run as fast as I can into the stage, just before Feli could make it. The guards grabbed me roughly around the forearms, I squrim and thrash around as I scream out two words, "I volunteer! I volunteer in his place! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everything is silent. Then Feliks speaks, "Um, kid, like, you can't do that. You have to..erm.." He looks toward Arthur, then at the mayor as if they could tell him what do say next. The guards put me down, and Feli runs toward me embracing me tightly around my waist.

He sobs into my neck, and I feel like crying with him. I hug him back. Feliks coughs into his hands, again and looks down at us, "Well, kiddo, what's your name?"

"Lovino," I say angrily, "Lovino Vargas."

He pretends not to notice my anger and beams, "Well Lovino, come on up." I look over at Che'n with a pitiful look, and she peels Feli off me. She looks like she's about to cry too, but she knows to be strong for my fratello. I make my way on stage. Suddenly, they all start clapping.

Everyone in the audience has started clapping. Not because I'm leaving to go fight in a bloodbath. It's because they know that I'm just like my father. They know that I'm determined to win.

The clapping starts to die down, and Feliks reaches into the other glass bowl and unfolds the paper.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

It's a familiar name, but as soon as Antonio is on stage my body freezes up. I remember him, or at least his face.

_It was months after Papa's death, and we were slowly starving to death. Bella couldn't work. It was illegal for women to, and though she could easily find a job at the Hob, she was scared of getting found out. I was looking around for food. Anything! A tin can, a broken bottle, needles! I was desperate. Our ribs were showing and Feli was getting very sick. We really needed food. I was starting to black out, and made my way to a backyard in upper District 12. _

_Bread._

_I smelt bread. I must've been in the back of a bakery. I urge myself to the dumpster._

_It was empty. _

_That's it. I gave into the sadness, the frustration, the hunger, and just lay down infront of the house. _

_It wouldn't have been such a bad place to die, it was raining which hid my crys, and I was surrounded by cool mud. Which was a break from the Summer heat. _

_'Fine, this isn't such a bad place,' I think to myself, 'But, if this isn't my time, someone show me. I don't want to leave them alone.'_

_The door opened to a boy about my age, carrying burned bread. There was a purple bruise on his face. He had the prettiest eyes though. He walks to the pig pen, and looked at me._

_He throws the bread down in my direction. At first, I thought he was just being a jerk and teasing me by throwing perfectly good burned bread away. But, it only took 3 seconds to register that he wanted me to take it. _

_I grabbed the loaf and put it into my jacket. It was warm and smelt so good, but I told myself not to wafe it down. I ran as fast as I could, it seemed that the rocks and roots i was tripping over before didn't exist. I made it to my house and happily placed it on the table. _

_Bella looked teary-eyes, "Oh, Lovino you didn't steal it did you?"_

_I shake my head. She grabs a hold of me. _

_We gorged ourselves on bread, and grass salad. Days later, Bella handed me a cookbook and told me to find ingredients for a recipe. _

_She wanted me to go into the woods._

_Alone._

_With a bow. _

_Of course, Papa taught me how to use a bow, but I wasn't very good. _

_Then, I saw a sunflower growing inside the iron fence. It was bright and happy, and reminded me so much of Papa and Feli. It willed me into the woods, and I came home with two rabbits. _

Antonio was just being kind, but I know I owe him. I hate owing people. He looks at me and smiles.

Fucking smiles at me, like he knows I remember him. I bit into my cheek again. It still hasn't healed from my encounter with Ch'en, and blood starts seeping into my mouth.

"Ladies and, like Gentlemen, here are our two brave District 12 tributes! Like, totally wish them luck in the days to come. For they, like, could bring glory to District 12!"

Could?

No, I would.

Even if it meant killing the only person to show me kindness. Odds are, we won't face each other in the arena and he'll be killed by some other tribute from some other District.

But, the odds haven't been very dependable as of late.

Feliks holds both of our wrists in the air. I look at Antonio, he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

Then, the Phoenix anthem begins.

_'Rising from the ashes of a greater unknown,_

_a beautiful bird made of a beautiful fire, _

_flies over the Earth and cleanses it with glory,_

_This is the country of Phoenix.' _

I run my tongue across the interior of my mouth and swallow the copper flavored liquid.

After the music stops, we're taken into custody. We don't get handcuffed, but are rounded up like cattle and put into the richest looking prison cells I've ever seen. They're plush, lavish, and I couldn't afford it not matter how much I hunt and sell at the Hob.

This will be the last time we'll be in our District 'till the Games begin, and our families are here to say goodbye.

I'm trying hard not chew at my cheek again. Feli and Bella walk in.

"Fratello! Why?!"

"Feli, please don't cry anymore, I hate it when you cry." He lays his head on my shoulder, I look up at Bella.

"Che'n will bring by my half of the game, don't worry she won't cheat you. But, you'll have to find a job at the Hob to pay her. Hunting isn't easy." I say to her.

Bella's lips part to argue, but she hushes it and nods reluctantly.

I hold her hand, "Whatever you see on that screen doesn't matter, I'll make it. I love you both." Feli's arms wrap around me and Bella joins us. We stay like this until they have to leave.

Suddenly, I feel like a baby needing to be with his mother. I bit back a cry for them to stay, I want to tell the guards I've changed my mind and that they can find a new tribute.

But, it's too late to back out now.

Then, the door opens again. This time it reveals Che'n and her little brother Kiku.

"Lovino, Kiku wants to give you something.' Her voice is shaking, she looks down at the little boy.

He makes his way up to me with a gold object in little hand. I rub his head and he places it in my hand.

A mocking jay pin. I smile at him, "I'll wear it with pride, thank you."

He gives me a wide-toothed grin and runs out the door.

Che'n turns toward me once he's out of ear-shot, "They just want a big show, Lovey...Oh God! Why did you do this!?" She hugs onto me.

"Che'n.."

"Why?!"

"Because, If Feli dies, I won't have a reason to live," I look at her.

"Find a bow, you're great with a bow..." She says, she buries her face in my hair.

"I will."

"You're smarter, stronger, and faster than all those other dumb tribute combined!"

I know she's just feeding my ego, I smile and rub her back.

Her time is up in a matter of minutes.

The guards come on take her away but not before she yells, "Wait Lovino! I-"

She's cut off by the door slamming. What did she want to say? I shake the thought. I could drive myself crazy thinking about what she was trying to say.

I was going to shoved into an arena, with stronger, bigger, and trained warriors.

I didn't care.

I would win.

Let the Games begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this story is getting alot more attention than I thought it would! Not that that's a bad thing. And to answer KopyCat101's question, the rules are different. The names are not seperated by gender, and are called out at random. The mockingjay pin was made by Kiku, and it was painted with a gold color. Hope that cleared things up. :) Thanks to all who reviewed!

This chapter is brought to you by the letter S, for Statistics which is the homework I should be doing now.

* * *

_"Peoples will be as bef_ore, _the sheep sent to the slaughterhouse or to the meadow as it pleases the shepard."_

_-Henri La Fontaine_

We're loaded into a huge train. It's beautiful on the inside, like a mansion. Feliks smiles and Arthur teeters beside him.

On the inside, I know Feliks is still furious at Arthur for embarrassing him at the Reaping. Arthur is the only tribute who's won the Hunger Games that was from District 12. He's an embarrassment to Phoenix, and to his mother district. He either goes to get drunk or to sleep. Whichever it is, I'm glad he's gone.

Feliks leads us to a large room, there's chandlers hanging from the roofs, cream-colored lush chairs, and food.

Lot's and lot's of food, on a table, about as long as Phoenix itself.

My stomach growls with excitement as we sit down.

"We're allowed to eat this stuff?" Antonio asks, he's practically drooling.

"Yes my boy, of course you can!" Feliks says, then stares at us as we gorge ourselves on meat, fruit, and bread.

He's uncomfortable with the two wild animals tearing meat apart in front of him. He's used to pose and silverware. But when you've hunted and forged only to just scrape by, you don't remember manners. I lick the grease from my mussel.

He shutters, "Oh, god.." He mutters something about how unfair it was that he got stuck with us. Whatever, I'm starving and it's been years since I ate something I hadn't shot at. Once we're finished, Feliks shows us to our rooms. It's complete with my own bed, haven't had that luxury since I was born, A bathroom, and a mini fridge. This will be the perfect prep time; maybe if I eat a lot now, I won't need to stop as much the first day in the Games. Of course, I can't get spoiled on Corp. food.

I take a shower. It's not like back at home, where you have to heat the water yourself. Oh no, it has a whole panel of buttons that you can press to adjust the temperature, wash your hair or body, and even conditions.

I don't even know what that means, but it makes my hair smell good, and makes it soft and smooth. So, I guess it's good. I slid into bed, to be honest, I wish I had Feli elbowing me in the ribs and stealing the covers as he tries to get comfortable. But, I love how soft the bed is and I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning Feliks wakes us up to tell us about our,'BIG BIG BIG Day ahead!' We've arrived in the Corporation. I stare out my window, oh God. The Corp. is about as colorful as people make it out to be.

Maybe worse.

It's buildings are eye-straining yellows, neon pinks, and highlighter oranges. Even the sky has an artificial blue to it. The people are colored too, their hair unnaturally straight with multicolored strands.

'These people are deciding whether you live or die,' I think to myself, 'Oh GREAT!'

I walk into the train's passenger unit and sit, looking at Antonio smile at the passer-bys already working the crowd. We settle into the Corp.'s main train station, and are unloaded.

Antonio and I see a few other tributes getting off separate trains.

A freakishly tall boy with white hair, a busty girl with short hair, both from District 2.

A blonde boy with glasses and blue eyes, a boy with a blue cape, both from District 1.

A boy with violet colored eyes, a girl with long brown hair, from District 6.

Soon, these people will be my prey, I will have to kill them to survive. I feel my stomach lurch as everything I ate wants to come up. Until the Games, I'll make sure not to attach myself to anyone.

I take a deep breath as the boy from District 6 walks past me. He reminds me so much of Feli that it almost hurts. He walks nervously, shyly, trying to blend in with the background. Maybe this is an act, and he's really talented with a knife or sword.

Good God, I hope so.

Antonio nudges me forward. I push the boy out of my mind and we head to the The Slaughter House. It has another name, but everyone sees it as a place for tributes to be fattened up before the kill. The name stuck.

The Slaughter House is one of the biggest buildings in the Corporation. Since it used to be the Empire State building, the middle part isn't used for anything just to keep its history. But, they built several extensions, to hold the tributes. Each district has its own floor. Each floor is like a makeshift house. Feliks and Arthur will be staying with us for protection.

Or to make sure we don't escape. Whichever is needed at the time.

We, (being me, Antonio, and our 'Chaperones'), sit in the living quarters to watch a re-run of the Reaping.

I take inventory. District 2 goes on-screen. The tall boy looked pretty scary, but the girl could be taken out easy. District 3 would be difficult, be not impossible to destroy at once. The 2 were dunderheads. District 4, 5, and 6 I'd run from. Namely because of the violet-eyed boy.

I could take out 7, 8, 9 and 10. They were wimps. But, 11 wouldn't be as easy. They had a expert knife specialist.

Then, District 12 came on. I felt my guts tighten up.

I looked like an angry lion ready to pounce to protect my pup, my teeth are bared and my chest is puffed out. Che'n takes Feli away, she looks so elegant. I feel a pang of nostalgia in my heart. Had we been hunting just a day before? It feels like forever...

Then, my fellow tribute is picked. His hair glistens as the sun catches it. He has the eyes of a frightened doe and you can't help but feel sorry for him. He's so...perfect. He's the poster child of fear, and the Corp. eats that stuff up.

Then, the Careers are shown. Alfred F. Jones, and Francis Bonnefoy from District 1. They weren't reaped, they were raised to fight in the Games since they were small. Alfred is smirking and Francis winks at the audience.

They're sickening.

Feliks stands up, "Well, kids," He smiles, so I know it would be good, "In a few hours, you'll be showing yourselves off to the entire country of Phoenix!" He jumps up and down, "Which means you'll be getting MAKE-OVERS!"

Oh God..

This can't be good. In years past, to signify that we were would-be Italians, Tributes were stark naked and covered in spaghetti. We were the laughing-stock of all the districts. But, hey. At least we eat better.

Feliks keeps taking about how fun it'll be as he herds us toward the Remake Center.

I swear, if they touch my junk or my curl, they'll be my first victims.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is brought to you by the letter P, which is for paranoia, which is what I feel right now. My laptop charger is broken, and we need a new one. My mom seems to thing Duck Tape will fix it. Here's the thing, it doesn't work. So updates will be slower till I can get a new one.

* * *

_"I think some dude just grabbed my junk, now I know how Ke$ha must feel!"_

_-All Time Low, I Feel Like Dancing._

_RIIIIIP!_

"FUUUUUCK! LADY! I'M A GUY! AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO HAVE HAIR!?" I've been yelling like this since Feliks first dropped us off.

So far, Yao The Skinner has taken hair from my legs, arms, chest, and parts of my eyebrows.

"Not if you want to look presentable, aru!" He applies more hot wax to my thighs, and places thin paper over it, " And I'm more of a man than you!" He quickly rips off the parchment, causing me to squeal as my thighs turn an angry pink.

Yao is feminine, but strong. Nobody I've seen come through the double doors of the Remake Center have come to tell Yao what to do. So, I guess he's okay in my book. He's the one giving me the, erm, 'makeover.' The only thing keeping me from attacking him is knowing, somewhere, in this building, Antonio is facing the same torture.

My executor picks up a bottle from the side table, "We can't have you looking like a pink baby, can we? aru?" He grabs a bag of cotton balls and pours a green potion over one of the cotton spheres. The man, I'm almost sure, is bipolar. He's calm one moment and up the wall the next.

Yao smears the green goop where he pulled my hair out with the utmost care. It leaves a lovely cooling sensation. I groan before I have the chance to silence red is gone too.

He giggles like Che'n would. I need to get my mind off her. It will only blur my focus during the Games.

He motions me to a metal plate that stands in the middle of the room, and asks me to remove my underwear.

Fuck. No.

"NO! NOT IN YOUR DREAMS YOU SICKO!" I yell, grabbing my lower torso protectively.

"Look, It's not like I want to see your lower half aru, but I have to," He shrugs, "Would you like it better if I turned around, and closed my eyes?"

I would actually. I mean, he's a complete stranger asking me to take off my underwear! I nod.

He sighs and turns around as I strip down. The full force of the air conditioning rears it's ugly head, and reeks havoc on my poor, bare butt. I cover my goods as Yao turns back around.

He looks me up and down, not saying anything for the longest time. The silence is driving me to the brink of insanity.

'Till I say something, "So, why'd they force you into District 12? All the good ones taken?"

He smiles what I'm certain is the most genuine smile I've seen all day,"I chose 12." Now that I think about it, Yao doesn't look like a normal Corp. citizen. He doesn't wear make up, his hair isn't died, but it's long and tied back. He's normal.

He must be insane then, no one in their right-mind would CHOOSE 12!

"Hmm...You're a would-be Italian, right?" He asks, his eyes are glazed over in thought.

"Yes."

I'm going to wind up naked.

"I'm basing that on your outfit, aru."

Naked and covered head to toe in pasta sauce.

Maybe with stray noodles hanging in my hair?

Yao disappears into the backroom. I'm waiting for him to appear with a jar of tomatoes, but he doesn't.

Instead, he appears with an outfit drapped in black cloth. He uncovers it.

"I've read a lot of Roman Myths, aru, and since Italy was once part of the Roman Empire, I thought this up." He smiles at me again.

I'm dressed in a black unitard, with a light weight armor strapped to it. He places more of the strange metal around my shins, and places a head-dress of faux green leaves on top of my head. A cape of what feels like rabbit's fur is strapped around my shoulders, and ends at my lower back. He places lit candles into the head-dress. Normally, I would throw it off and try to kill him. But, somehow, I trust Yao.

"Don't worry, aru, the fire's not real." He pats my back, "Lovino, The Boy With Courage.."

The Boy With Courage. I like it.

Yao helps me off the platform. Feliks squeals like a banshee when he sees me, "Like Oh my God! You look so totally ammmmazzing!"

Yao giggles and I start blushing. Good God these people are idiots.

Feliks takes me out of Yao's custody. He leads me down a flight of long stairs and into a stable. Antonio is dressed identical to me, he helps me up into the carriage. It's floor is narrow, and I think I may fall. Feliks smiles and makes us hold our intertwined hands in the air.

The tributes are let out one by one, with us going last. Each one dressed like the main export of the district. Then, it's our turn. The door opens and the horses run on a long stretch of grey road, Corp. citizens on either side.

They're floored when they see us, then the shock quickly turns into a cheering crowd. The night makes the flames in our hair look like halos. We look like holy warriors ready to go to battle.

I realize I'm still clinging to Antonio's hand and try to pull it away. He looks at me.

"No, please don't let go, I'm scared I may fall!" He whispers to me.

I nod, and hold his hand. I can feel a blush coming on.

I blow kisses to each person I pass by. I don't know what made me do this or why. The attention is just to great to pass up! Some people catch them, some are reaching up to us.

Everyone wants my kisses!

We make a few more rounds, then we go back to the Slaughter House. I help Antonio out of the carriage.

"You know," I say, "I really didn't want to hold your hand."

He smiles at me, "Don't pretend, I saw you blushing."

I feel anger rush through me, "I was making sure you didn't embarrass our district by falling head first from the carriage, that's all!"

The nerve of that guy! I run into my room, not to go to sleep of course.

But, to plot his demise in my head.

I won't give it all away, but it consists of a bow, an arrow, and a meat slicer.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm silently crying as I write this. I got 11 reviews! That's more than both my other stories combined! AND THEY'VE BEEN ON THE SITE FOR A YEAR! I love you guys so much right now! It isn't even funny! I'm pretty sure I just broke the sound barrier with my squeals! 9 favorites, 9 followers, and 11 reviews! Okay, time to actually write the fanfic now XD! Remember, reviews motivate!

This chapter is brought to you by E for Excitement.

* * *

I dismissed my idea.

I mean, the idea of a meat slicer in the arena isn't a logical one, and I really couldn't chop him up. Against the rules. I bit the inside of my cheek again, playing with the healing skin.

Shower time.

I've come to love the shower, and I know I'll love it more during the games because I won't have it. I strip off the out fit with ease and my eyes see my mockingjay pin that's laying on my dresser.

Kiku, Che'n, District 12, Bella, Feli...

I wonder if my family got any sleep, or even ate. I wonder if Che'n is hunting. I wonder if she's found a new hunting partner. I wonder if the house is quiet, I wonder if I'm celebrated or scolded at school. All this wondering is giving me a headache, I step in the bathroom and into the shower's warm arms.

I press a button, and am instantly covered in orange soap and scrubbed by a soft brush. This helps me relax for the moment. At least my organs and blood are still inside my body.

Feliks is in my room when I walk back in. I scream like a girl, not that he scared me or anything.

"AH! Sei un bastardo! Hai spaventato il crap fuori di me!*"

"Sorry honey, I don't understand your cra-cra taco language!" He gets off my bed and grabs my shoulder, "el you and le Antonio, big hit with le Corporation. They loved you! You el need to le get dressed. We're le having dinner with el Gamemakers!" He smiles and skips out.

He's extremely happy, and I guess I should be too. I mean it isn't every year the Gamemakers want to see the tributes. But, why would they want to see us? Then it clicks.

We held hands. We presented ourselves as a team!

Oh God! I feel sick. I can literally feel the vile rising up in my throat.

What if they've decided we'll spark a rebellion!? What if they've decided they're putting Feli back in, and taking me prisoner!? Then no one would feed my stepmother, and Bella will have lost her entire family!

"Knock, Knock aru!" Yao's voice wakes me out of my thoughts, he tilts his head, "You look white as snow, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay," I'm not, but what else is there to say?

If he knows I'm lying, Yao doesn't mention it. But he does look at me and say, "You can come to me for anything. I'm not a spy or anything, aru."

He goes to my closet and shifts through it. He settles on a grey suit and red tie. He grins at me.

"Here," he holds the suit out to me, "Hold this."

I do. He digs in his pocket, finding a spool of orange thread and a needle. Yao asks me to go ahead and put on the suit. I go into the bathroom and change into it.

What? I think enough people have seen me naked by this point! When, I reappear Yao is holding out the tie.

He's sewn on a flame pattern, in all the time that it toke me to get dressed.

Wow.

He ties the tie around my neck, then ruffles my hair, "You're going to do fine, aru." He turns on his heel, "Just trust me." He walks out the door, leaving me alone.

Trusting Yao shouldn't be a difficult task, but I don't think I can. I think he may have been a good friend to me and Che'n back in District 12, but this is the Corporation. The people who can rip out the eyes of innocent children, how kill just for the sport, and starve the people who they force to follow their cruelty.

Besides, I'm not the trusting type. Feliks then huddles me and Antonio into the elevator.

It's not like the one in the Justice Building back in District 12 that smelt like vomit and old cheese. Nope, it smells like lavender and vanilla. I look over at Antonio.

Poor kid is a mess.

He's sweating, his teeth are chattering, and, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he wet himself. And I thought I was the nervous one. The elevator stops on the level that would have held District 13's tributes, if there was a number 13. The janitors have kept it up all these years just in case the Gamemakers wanted to pay a visit.

It consists of polished white columns, marble white floors, a huge table full of food that I have trouble not jumping and burying my face in, and a huge stage that the Gamemakers sit at.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the elevator.

One of The Gamemakers gets up. He's done up like a priest, with a long red robe that reaches his ankles. His skin's been died a dark blue. This man is named Dean Smithers, The Head of the Gamemaking council. His eyes are cold, like a snakes. He shakes my hand like an old friend and then goes on to say how brave, smart, and fit I am. But, all the time he's saying this, he's eyes are locked on mine as if to say, 'You pull ANYTHING like that again, and we will kill you.'

I remember how angry I was at the Corporation for almost taking my lifeline away, and I feel foolish. I wasn't supposed to volunteer. I feel like there's something else at work, that it has something to do with my father. Maybe, the Reaping was rigged so that Feli's name would be drawn. A coldness runs through me.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

*You bastard! You scared the crap out of me!


	6. Chapter 6

OOC AMERICA! This chapter is brought to you by B as in Barnes and Noble, where I purchased the next 2 Hunger Games books so there will be a series to this fanfiction. And in the last chapter it was "It has something to do with my father." But, it was cut off. Keep reviewing, you've given me some good ideas so far!

* * *

As we sat at the table, my hand lock itself up. It was the fear of Dean and the other Gamemakers around me with their fake smiles, and angry eyes that look me up and down like a predator eyeing its prey. This is the first in a long time I've actually felt genuine fear. My stomach is tightening up, my teeth are beginning to chatter.

I feel like a little kid lost in the market. These people are not what I am. They are not human.

Antonio grabs my hand under the table, I don't know why he does this. I think he's just as scared as me. The simple gesture helps my fingers unfreeze. I want to thank him but I realize holding hands got me into this mess in the first place.

Dean talks of the Games and asks of our strategies. His eyes are still locked with mine and I squeeze Antonio's hand. Please let this be over before I crack.

"How can we please our districts? How can we keep the Corporation citizens on the edge of their seats?" Dean says, making his way to me and Antonio. He makes the other Gamemakers giggle. He lets out a sigh, "And then you two made your sparkling début! Oh it was amazing...and the hand holding," At this he smirks at me, "Simply precious!"

Precious? What was his version of precious? Was it just as distorted as I think it is? Maybe, that's why his jaw clenched when he said that.

"You both are a wonderful team! Lovino, the back-bone. The blushy tsudere! Antonio, the sweet lovable ball of energy!" Says one of the female Gamemakers. She squeals, "Oh Dean! Tell them! Tell them now before I explode!"

"Please Mandy," He swoons dramatically, "I'm getting to that!"

I gulp. Exactly what was his announcement? Suddenly, another elevator opens revealing more tributes. Oh thank God, it wasn't as bad as I thought. They all sit around us. The boy from District 6 sits beside me and I tense up all over again.

"We've decided that we must change a rule to accommodate the new and changing tastes of the Corporation." Dean says, waving his hand in the air as if he were holding a Champagne glass, "If there are 2 surviving tributes from the same district, then they both shall be crowned the victor."

The news sinks in and the others whisper to themselves. The boy turns his head to me and whispers, "Well, I have a better chance of living now," His eyes sparkle with admiration, "So..t..t..thank you."

Alfred is not so happy with this decision, now that the odds are level. He practically jumps from his seat, "That's not fair!" He hisses. I can tell he's holding back jumping across the table and strangling Dean.

"Now Alfred, this isn't what we want," He shrugs, "this is for the Corporation, for Phoenix!"

"Still!" He looks around at us, his eyes land on me, "Is it because of 12 and his little boyfriend!?" He growls, "Well!? Is it!?"

The room is silent for a while as Dean thinks up a response. The blonde's chest is raising up and down with anger.

"Alfred, honey," Dean smiles and pats his shoulder, "it isn't my idea! It's the Corps. If I had my way, the rules would stay the same! But, alas tastes are always changing!" He winks at him.

Alfred sits back down, his once angry red face now snow-white. His breathing calms.

What did that wink mean?

Alfred must have remembered he's at the Corps. mercy. They could blow him to pieces now if they wanted.

Dinner passes quickly, without another angry outburst. They send us to our rooms immediately after, but make Alfred stay. My imagination runs wild with possibilities of what they could be doing to him. I almost feel bad for him, but remember that he's to valuable to the Corp., so they won't kill him. Not yet at least.

I'm almost to my room when Arthur grabs my arm, "Kid."

I jerk away, but his grip is painful and strong, "Listen to me," he whispers harshly. I realize he's not drunk, but serious. I see anxiety in his eyes.

He buries his mouth in my hair, "You have to be more careful, you're tiptoeing around a landmine kid!"

I laugh as if what he's saying is a dirty, inside joke that only we know. But on the inside, I'm breaking down.

"The only way out now is to pretend that you two are a couple, that anything you do wrong is a side effect of your undying love for Antonio."

"What!?" The word is said so suddenly, and my voice is so shrill that I'm scared I've woken a tribute, or a guard. My anger is justified though. Antonio is a perfect stranger to me. We've only seen each other in school. Even then, we've barely spoken to each other.

Then there was the bread thing. The day after he gave me the bread, he came to school with a black eye and crooked nose. Dammit, I still owe him. So, protecting us with a shield of fake love will suffice and I won't owe him anymore. I bit into my cheek again, "Does he know about your little plan."

Arthur laughs a slightly unsettling laugh,"You could say that, now get to bed kid." I nod and step into my room. I lock the door, and let my body slid to the floor.

Tomorrow, I'd become an award winning actor.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is brought to you by C as in commercial. It starts with what happened to Alfred.

* * *

"Now, Alfie," Dean says in a motherly tone,"That was a horrible temper tantrum you threw."

Alfred gulps, "Yes." He's pale, his hands sweaty and his mind is racing. No. They'd have to go through all the trouble of finding a new Career. That would take a month at best and the Capitol citizen's don't like waiting. They wouldn't kill him.

So, what were they going to do?

"I'm very sorry, I was irrational and shouldn't have lost my composure.." He knows an apology wouldn't be all he needs to do, but it was a start.

"No, no you shouldn't have.." Dean smiles as two large men walk in with tray of medical utensils.

The blonde's throat tightens up, "W-what're you gonna do to me?" He asks, his words shaking as he speaks.

Dean picks up a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid, "This will hurt only for a little while." He pushes up the sweaty golden locks that blocked the jugular vein. The needle stings going in. Alfred lets out a scream and tries to yank it out. The two men pin him down as Dean pushes down on the syringe. The strange liquid enters the boys thrashing body. The men release him. He attempts to stand, but his legs become noodles. He falls on his side.

Alfred feels a rush suddenly, then a drowsy feeling surrounds him. The blood in his veins become heated, his mind becomes numb. What had been in that needle? He lets out a groan. District 12, It was all his fault.

The stupid kid, he'd get him alone. He'd slit his throat.

He will get revenge on 12 for ruining him like this. Once in the arena, he couldn't hide behind Arthur or his little boyfriend.

Lovino would be Alfred's first kill.

* * *

Waking up is a struggle. Even more so that I just paced the floor of my room last night, thinking of ideas that could help. I try to think about how the boys flirt with Che'n, Feli talking so smoothly and sweetly to potential lovers. It's so confusing.

Love is just so stupid. How ever created such a stupid emotion, should jump off the face of the Earth and die! Then implode in space! Felix interrupts my inner rant by entering my room. He's so excited about the interviews. Honestly, I don't remember a time when Felix wasn't excited about something.

Wait. The interviews. That means an entire day with Felix The Gaywad and Arthur The Drunken Perv. The man in question walks in, ironically not drunk, and takes me into a room. 2 large stuffed white chairs sitting on opposite ends of each other.

"Lovino, you give off loads of 'I'd really like to stab you in the ear', now tell me, has a man in love ever said, 'I'd really like to stab you in the ear?'"

"No, but there's a first time for everything!" I say.

His eye twitches, but he tries to keep calm, "Your life depends on your acting."

I sigh. He's right, but to admit that would be the death of me. I shake my head and lean into the softness in the chair.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, answer as charming and endearing as physically possible."

I emit a small growl, but nod anyway.

He begins with,"What's it like in District 12?"

"You know they won't ask that question," I mutter. No districts communicate with each other. That's how they keep us fenced in, they're the only ones allowed to feed us information.

"Just answer the bloody question," he growls.

"It has starving people, and it's covered in black dust." I say smugly.

He sighs, "Try again, work in the words 'cozy,' 'friendly.'

"You're basically asking me to lie," I reply.

"Yes, but they don't want the truth, they couldn't handle it." Arthur runs his fingers through his moldy blonde hair.

After an hour of this train wreck session, Arthur throws the clipboard on the floor,"You have the charm of a dead slug!"

Felix walks in. He must've heard the noise. He tells Arthur it's his turn and leads me out the door.

The first thing I see upon entering the room is the stupidest pair of shoes ever.

High heels, for men.

He slips them on my feet, making me so tall I almost hit the ceiling.

"What's the point of this?" I growl at him.

"You never know with Yao," He says, grinning.

I roll my eyes. My feet felt like I'd been walking on broken glass. Felix put heavy books on my head and made me walk a straight line. I fell over.

Felix gasped, "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine," I say. I guess I was pretty moved. So far, Felix had only proven to be selfish. Maybe I'd grown on him?

"Not you!" He runs to me and pulls the heels off my feet, "My precious little babies, are you okay?" He cradles them in his arms, pulling them to his chest. He turns his head, "You monster!" Felix then made a dash for a safe on the wall. He puts in a combination. I look over his shoulder.

The only thing inside was shoe polish. He dabs some on his 'precious babies', and proceeds to rub them with his handkerchief.

I back out slowly. My lessons had done little more then frustrate my mentors. I look down at my bare feet. Seeing as if I even tried to go retrieve my shoes, Felix would probably decapitate me. Going barefoot would be my best option. I was getting sick of my room. It was feeling like a prison as of lately, and I wanted to feel free. Just for tonight.

Stupidly, I toke the elevator to the very top of The Slaughter House.


End file.
